This invention relates generally to childrens games and particularly those having a basketball-type theme.
Basketball games are well known and have become extremely popular for many years. The basic apparatus for basketball play is deceptively simple. A play area or court includes a pair of goals positioned at opposite ends of the court. Each goal includes a support structure such as a vertical post having a generally vertically planar backboard upon which a circular hoop is supported. In most instances, a generally conical net is supported on the underside of the hoop to facilitate the observation of a ball passing through the hoop successively. In addition to standard basketball apparatus, a number of sport, toy and novelty devices having various degrees of similarity to standard basketball have been provided. Sport apparatus similar to standard basketball has included the provision of scoring detectors and indicators as well as associated sound producing devices. The basic objective of such sport apparatus has been the provision of various scoring indicators such as lights and sounds. For the most part, scoring detectors used in the scoring indicators of such apparatus utilize some type of pivotally supported lever or paddle or other type member positioned beneath and extending into the hoop opening. The idea is to utilize the descent of the ball through the hoop opening to move the paddle or other extending device thereby actuating a switch to complete detection of a successful goal.
Toy apparatus having a basketball type theme are, for the most part, smaller than sport apparatus and consequently utilize a smaller ball. The toy apparatus typically is similar in variation to the sport apparatus having a goal detector and indicator device. Novelty apparatus is found in devices such as a basketball hoop-type goal supported upon a waste basket. In such novelty devices, the objective is the utilization of a wadded-up in place of a ball. The wadded-up paper is then shot toward the basketball-type goal and descends through the goal into the waste basket beneath.
Not surprisingly, the extended popularity of such a wide variety of basketball-type apparatus is reflected in a substantial number of patents having been granted thereon. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,094 issued to Quinn sets forth an AUDIO SPORTS GAME utilizing an audio message generator which selectively generates one of a plurality of audio messages. The message generator is actuated by a switch and generates a message which presents a setting for a user of a sports game. The message is generated prior to and during the user""s attempt to cause an object to pass through the hoop of a basketball-type goal or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,067 issued to Rubin sets forth an ADJUSTABLE BASKETBALL HOOP MOUNTING having a basketball hoop goal supporting a goal detecting lever and a net. The goal is height adjustable by moving the hoop support upon an elongated vertical rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,758 issued to Holmdahl sets forth a SIGNAL MEANS FOR BASKETBALL BASKETS having a hoop-type goal supporting a conical net within which a pivotally supported lever is positioned to be pivoted downwardly by the descent of a ball through the hoop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,569 issued to Wong sets forth a BASKETBALL PRACTICING APPARATUS for improving the accuracy of shooting a basketball. The apparatus includes a target such as a highly colored ball and apparatus extending below the basketball hoop for holding the target at the center of the hoop. The holding apparatus permits the target to be easily deflected to allow a basketball to fall through the hoop.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,913 issued to Mower, et al. sets forth an INDOOR/OUTDOOR PORTABLE BASKETBALL SCOREBOARD having a pivotally supported lever extending beneath a basketball hoop for detecting the descent of a ball therethrough. A scoreboard apparatus is operatively coupled to the detector and responds to ball detection by altering the scoring depiction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,680 issued to Amron sets forth a BASKETBALL GOAL SIMULATOR having a rim formed of a conductive material and a frusto-conical net suspended from the rim. A ball adapted to fit within the rim includes an outer surface of conductive material such than an electric circuit is completed whenever the ball strikes the rim while passing therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,552 issued to Gomez, et al. sets forth a BASKETBALL-TYPE AMUSEMENT DEVICE having an elongated generally rectangular frame structure supporting a throwing position at one end and a basketball goal at the remaining end. The backboard is offset from a rotary drive system to carry the backboard and the hoop through a horizontally disposed art. Confining walls are provided in the form of an open front structure which is open at the throwing position. A floor is supported within the elongated frame for returning the ball to the shooter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,259 issued to Segan, et al. sets forth a GAME APPARATUS INCLUDING BASKETBALL, PINBALL AND TARGET BOWLING in which a combined assembly supports a plurality of games and a common scorekeeping and control system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,517 issued to Matherne, et al. sets forth a BASKETBALL SCORING APPARATUS having a pivotally supported lever beneath a basketball hoop coupled to a scoreboard indicator. Detecting means within the lever support provide output signals to the scoring indicator as a ball descends through the hoop.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,569 issued to Hale sets forth a DEVICE FOR CONVERTING A CONTAINER INTO A FIGURE TO SIMULATE AN INTERACTIVE GAME which includes a headboard in the shape of the head of the figure, a clip attached to the headboard for securing the headboard to the container and a sensor supported at the lower end of the clip for generating an electrical signal in response to impact from an object projected by the game player.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,237 issued to Yu sets forth a BASKETBALL GAME ASSEMBLY having a board and a ring secured thereto. The board includes an opening formed in the middle portion and has a door panel pivotally coupled to the board for closing the opening. A beam has one end pivotally coupled to the board and the other end extending into the ring. A lever couples the beam to the door panel. The door panel can be opened by the lever when the beam is depressed by a basketball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,570 issued to Bear sets forth a STUFFED ANIMAL WITH REMOVABLE BASKET FOR A BALLGAME having a stuffed figure resembling a bear in a seated position with arms forward. A basketball structure is removably secured between the forwardly extending arms and includes a net extending down between the legs of the seated figure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,605 issued to Goldfarb sets forth a HOME BASKETBALL APPARATUS having a basketball shooting game device which includes a basketball hoop releasibly securable to the back of a chair or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,195 issued to McMahan, et al. sets forth a NOVELTY BASKETBALL GOAL PRODUCING SOUND EFFECTS ON MADE SHOT having a backboard and supported hoop and net securable to the upper rim of a wastebasket. The goal includes a force-activated sensor suspended within the net of the goal by wires which connect the sensor to a sound effects generator. The sensor will activate the sound generator when an object is passed through the basketball hoop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,834 issued to Minami and U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,036 issued to Mathis set forth examples of miniaturized basketball games in which a miniature version of a basketball goal and play apparatus is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,044 issued to Mazursky, et al. sets forth a WATER TOY having a fanciful figure supporting a basketball goal and a pair of loosely driven hose elements which are coupled to a source of water under pressure. The hose elements cooperate to provide deflection of a ball shot toward the basketball goal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,979 issued to Blue sets forth a TABLE TENNIS STYLE GAME WITH BASKETBALL BACKBOARDS, HOOPS, NETS AND FOAM BALL in which a table tennis table is provided with a pair of basketball backboards and goals on each side of the transverse net.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,699 issued to Zaruba sets forth a BASKETBALL GAME having two hoops supported upon a common backboard while U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,259 issued to Bristor sets forth a SHIRT WITH REMOVABLE BASKETBALL HOOP.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have to some extent improved the art and have in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore improved, interesting and amusing childrens basketball-type games.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved childrens basketball type game. It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved childrens basketball-type game which is optimized for the entertainment and amusement of extremely young children.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a game apparatus comprising: a base; a toy figure having a pair of arms, a torso, a pair of hands and a head; a resilient support joined to the toy figure and the base; a hoop supported by the toy figure and a ball able to fit through the hoop; a motion responsive switch sensing motion of the toy figure; a sensor switch responsive to passage of the ball through the hoop; a sound and control circuit having means for producing a plurality of audible messages in response to actuation of the motion responsive switch and the sensor switch either alone or concurrently, the toy figure oscillating upon the resilient support and the base when the toy figure or the hoop is impacted by the ball.